Christmas Wishes
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de Sephy-Chan : Aizen est fasciné par les vacances appelé "Noël" et s'en va à Karakura pour enquêter. Après s'être cogné dans une "fraise", son objectif va changer du tout au tout.


**Avertissement : **Tite Kubo est l'heureux propriétaire des personnages

**Titre : **Christmas Wishes

**Auteur :** Sephy-Chan

**Couple :** Aizen x Ichigo

**Sephy-Chan m'a gentiment donné son accord pour traduire son texte et vous faire ainsi replonger dans la féérie de Noël. Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Aizen est fasciné par les vacances appelé "Noël" et s'en va à Karakura pour enquêter. Après s'être cogné dans une « fraise », son objectif va changer du tout au tout._

C'est la veille de Noël, il y a de la neige partout. La ville entière est recouverte d'un beau manteau de neige froide d'un blanc pur. Ce même jour, Kurosaki Isshin a envoyé son fils aux cheveux orange, Ichigo, pour faire les courses de Noël. De cette façon, sa sœur (espère-t-il) peut continuer à croire au Père Noel qui lui offre des cadeaux parce qu'elle a été gentille tout au long de l'année.

Mais ça, c'est ce qu'Isshin espère. Yuzu et Karin ont cessé d'y croire il y a quelques années, lorsque Karin a arraché la barbe de la personne jouant le gros gars dans le costume rouge.

Ichigo s'habille chaudement car il ne veut pas tomber malade pendant ses vacances. Des chaussettes en laine épaisse pour protéger ses chevilles du gel. Une écharpe blanche tricotée par sa mère quand elle était encore vivante, un manteau d'hiver noir avec manches extra longues et un col haut. Un jean moulant serré sur ses longues jambes minces. Sous son manteau, il porte un simple t-shirt à manches longues avec le texte 'Mon ennemi est mon nouveau meilleur ami'.

« Papa, je pars! », hurle-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte.

« Reviens en retard et il n'y aura pas plus rien à manger! » entend-il son père crier derrière lui depuis la cuisine. Ce dernier sourit dès qu'il entend la porte se refermer. « Qui veut jouer à TWISTER! » se met-il à crier à travers la maison. Pas longtemps après, deux filles descendent par l'escalier en courant : un vrai garçon manqué aux cheveux noirs, et une blonde plus soignée.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo est arrivé au centre commercial et il prend la liste que son père lui a remise avec sa carte de crédit pour payer tous les achats. En regardant la note, il constate que c'est bel et bien son père qui l'a écrite. Le papier est recouvert de cœurs inutiles et de petits dessins. Soupirant, il tente de déchiffrer l'écriture et réussi finalement à trouver ce qu'il faut acheter pour sa sœur aux cheveux noirs. Un nouveau ballon et un nouveau manga.

Arrivé dans le rayon des sports, il cherche sur les étagères et trouve rapidement un ballon de football noir et blanc. Juste pour s'assurer que la balle est ok, il shoote à plusieurs reprises à l'intérieur du magasin, ce qui lui vaut une réprimande du propriétaire. Après avoir payé, il regarde de nouveau la liste. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange est furieux après son père d'avoir écrit la liste de cette façon. Pourquoi ne pas faire une simple liste, normale. Celle-ci est beaucoup trop embarrassante.

Tout en déambulant sans but précis, il continue à consulter la liste et ne remarque pas le gros type en costume rouge avec une chevelure bouclée blanche et la barbe, le visage encadrée de lunettes rectangulaires. « Ah, désolé! » dit-il distraitement et il continue son chemin, son estomac grognant.

L'homme au costume de Père Noël se lèche les lèvres, mais s'arrête quand sa bouche se retrouve remplie des cheveux de la perruque qu'il porte. « Ce garçon a besoin d'être puni. » Une petite fille tire sur sa manche pour le faire regarder en bas.

« Père Noel, est-ce que je peux te dire ce que je veux pour Noël? » Ses yeux bleus pétillent. Elle a enfin trouvé le Père Noël!

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me demander ça?_ » L'homme est perplexe. « Non, je ne sais pas qui est ce Père Noel, donc fiche-moi le camp. » dit-il d'une voix froide avant de s'éloigner. Il peut entendre la fille pleurer et certains murmures d'autres personnes. Il s'en fiche. « _SzayelAporro m'a informé que je ne tiendrais pas si je portais ce vêtement._ » Mettant de côté cette pensée, il décide de suivre le jeune ado aux cheveux orange. Ils se sont déjà rencontrés auparavant, l'adolescent ne s'en est tout simplement pas rendu compte.

Amusé, Ichigo est entré au rayon des jouets et se met en quête d'un nouvel animal en peluche qui remplacerait 'Bostav'. Celui-ci disparaît très souvent. Bien sûr, c'est juste Kon qui s'enfuit. Explorant le rayon, il trouve une peluche qui ressemble en quelques points à Kon et l'emporte avec lui à la caisse pour la payer. Il voudrait acheter autre chose mais son père l'a prévenu qu'il avait également acheté quelques cadeaux. Article suivant sur la liste ... C'est trop difficile à lire. Après avoir payé, il quitte le magasin et s'appuie contre un mur pour décrypter le cadeau pour son père.

Après un certain temps, comme il ne parvient toujours pas à déchiffrer, il abandonne et une idée surgit dans sa tête. Mais où pourrait-il l'acheter. Il ne veut pas être vu dans ce genre de magasin. Lui vient alors un plan. Premièrement, Ichigo se rend à la banque et retire un peu d'argent. Puis il se met en quête d'un endroit où personne ne remarquera le corps inconscient d'un adolescent. Le cinéma! Il fait sombre et on vous laisse tranquille, c'est parfait. Trouvant le cinéma le plus proche, il demande un billet pour le plus long film qu'il peut trouver. « Un ticket pour le Seigneur des Anneaux version rallongée, s'il vous plaît. » Après avoir obtenu son billet, il se dirige vers la salle où a lieu la projection et s'assoit dans un coin sombre. Les sièges sont recouverts d'un tissu rouge foncé. Très confortable. Il se fait une note mentale pour aller au cinéma plus souvent.

« _Le temps d'y aller ...»_ se dit Ichigo alors que son visage devient rouge. Heureusement pour lui, la salle est plongée dans le noir et personne ne le voit appuyer un insigne métallique contre sa poitrine quand il s'assoit. Il est maintenant sous sa forme de shinigami Il prend l'argent qu'il a retiré plus tôt, le range en toute sécurité dans les plis de son uniforme et quitte la salle.

De retour dehors, le Père Noel voit sa 'proie' et se met à la suivre. Il est très surpris de voir le shinigami aux cheveux orange entrer dans un sex-shop. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il va acheter là-dedans?_ » se demande le gros homme en rouge alors qu'il marche près de la boutique. Quand le murmure derrière lui commence à augmenter alors qu'il se rapproche de la boutique, il se retourne et voit un grand nombre de petits enfants pointer un doigt vers lui en demandant à leurs parents ce que le Père Noel peut bien aller faire dans ce magasin.

Décidant de les ignorer, il se tourne vers la vitrine et voit le shinigami revenir avec une boîte sous ses vêtements, espérant que personne ne puisse le voir porter ça. Il laisse l'argent à l'endroit où la boîte se trouvait avant dans le magasin. En revenant vers le cinéma, il évite la foule ou les gens, pas sûr que ceux-ci ne puissent pas lui rentrer dedans. Un autre fait que Rukia a oublié de lui dire. Emmuré dans le silence et prenant garde aux gens autour de lui, il n'a pas remarqué la personne qui le suit depuis un moment.

Entrant dans la salle obscure, il voit son corps toujours assis à l'endroit même où il l'a laissé, seul dans un coin sombre et oublié. Il se dirige vers lui pour cacher la boîte dans un de ses sacs. Au moment où la boîte est assez bien cachée, il se retourne et voit que quelqu'un le regarde, pas le mur, mais lui. En regardant mieux, il constate que le gars est déguisé en Père et s'approche.

« Vous pouvez me voir? » demande Ichigo incertain tout en reculant inconsciemment d'un pas et trébuchant sur l'un de ses sacs. Agitant les bras alors qu'il est en train de tomber à la renverse, le monde devient noir. Une main dure et précise a frappé son cou avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

Ressentant une sensation de froid, il commence à se demander ce qui s'est passé Lentement, il ouvre les yeux pour finalement se tenir en face de l'homme qu'il a vu le dévisager auparavant : le Père Noel. Mais il a toujours froid et il essaye de bouger ses membres pour pourvoir jeter un coup d'œil à son corps. Il découvre alors que ses mains sont attachées avec une corde, qui est elle-même reliée à du métal, dont il ne peut voir l'origine à cause de sa position : sur le dos nu, à même le sol, et un gars plutôt gros, habillé en rouge et avec de la fourrure blanche est assis sur ses jambes comme pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Son esprit ne comprend pas ce qui arrive à son corps en ce moment. Jusqu'à ce que sa ceinture soit défaite et son hakama arraché de ses longues jambes maigres. Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme des soucoupes à l'idée de ce que l'homme va lui faire. Dans son désespoir, il devient délirant. « Mais Père Noël, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je me suis battu contre tous ces hollows pour protéger des humains. »

« Tu m'es rentré dedans plus tôt aujourd'hui, et pour cela, tu seras puni, » lui dit l'homme à la monture de lunettes épaisse et rectangulaire avec une voix basse et séductrice tandis qu'il commence à caresser l'entrejambe de l'autre à travers le tissu de son boxeur noir. Ce qui lui vaut un faible gémissement du désormais presque nu adolescent aux cheveux orange, qui se maudit mentalement pour l'avoir bousculé.

Tentant de trouver quelque chose d'autre à fixer que quelqu'un habillé comme un personnage de fiction en train d'attiser son érection, il voit des étagères en métal, une étagère vide, une seule lampe suspendue au-dessus d'eux avec quelques toiles d'araignées autour. Cette pièce, une réserve lui semble-t-il, n'a pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Ichigo a perdu la volonté de se libérer, car il commence à apprécier le traitement qu'il reçoit, son sexe se durcissant sous le toucher expert.

Il n'a même pas remarqué que son boxeur lui a été retiré, exposant son corps tout entier aux yeux avides du mâle inconnu. Le barbu se déshabille rapidement mais conserve sa perruque et la barbe, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment. Son corps n'est pas gras comme ses vêtements en donnaient l'impression, il est mince et bien tonique. N'en sachant pas plus, Ichigo dirait que le Père Noël est un homme qui se rend régulièrement dans une salle de gym. Plaçant les jambes de l'adolescent sur ses épaules, il presse deux doigts contre l'entrée du garçon.

Ichigo lâche un cri étouffé alors qu'il aurait voulu crier à l'intrusion soudaine dans son corps. Mais les lèvres et les cheveux en plastique blanc se pressent contre sa bouche pour étouffer en partie le cri. Il cesse de crier une fois que l'autre se met à déplacer lentement ses doigts dans et hors de l'entrée serrée, qui s'habitue lentement à l'intrusion, et qui, à force d'être distendue, est prêt pour ce qui va suivre.

La barbe cache le sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de celui qui la porte alors qu'il regarde l'adolescent gémir en face de lui, un spectacle vraiment excitant. Une main préparant l'entrée dans le corps chauffé, l'autre main enroulée autour de l'érection lancinante, en train de caresser de haut en bas la queue dans le même rythme que son autre main. Le corps de l'adolescent aux cheveux orange se raidit avant de laisser échapper de ses lèvres un bienheureux gémissement et de répandre sa semence sur la main de l'homme et sur ses abdominaux ciselés. Son corps s'effondre alors que son esprit est encore au paradis.

Ichigo vient de connaître son premier orgasme de la main d'un autre _GARS_, qui était habillé en _PERE NOEL_. Ça semble bizarre, et ça l'est, mais il s'en fiche bien. C'était trop bon pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Il était au septième ciel. Plus sa respiration devient saccadée, plus il veut revivre la sensation de plaisir. Son vœu est exaucé lorsque l'autre pousse quelque chose de plus gros, quelque chose de plus dur à l'intérieur de son corps qui attend avec impatience.

L'homme portant la perruque a aimé ce qu'il a vu, mais en même temps, il est furieux qu'il ait atteint l'orgasme sans sa permission. Son sourire s'élargit quand il comprend que le garçon est encore vierge. C'est la seule explication qui pourrait justifier son éjaculation après si peu d'attention. « _Un joli cadeau,_ » pense le Père Noel « _Je vais la lui prendre_. » Avec un nouvel objectif à l'esprit, il se positionne en face de la chaleur serrée et s'enfonce à l'intérieur sans aucun avertissement. À sa grande joie, le garçon revient de nouveau à la réalité quand quelque chose de grand et dur s'introduit dans son cul. Chose étrange, il semble apprécier la sensation et essaye de faire bouger l'intrus. « S'il vous plaît, bouger... » supplie-t-il en fermant les yeux, ne faisant que demander plus avec sa voix.

Voulant jouir à nouveau, Ichigo cambre son dos pour retrouver le plaisir qu'il a connu auparavant. Après avoir vu l'adolescent en pleine extase, l'autre veut venir rapidement car il est de plus en plus dur et a besoin de se libérer. Ce qu'il réussit : après avoir pilonné le garçon à plusieurs reprises et frapper sa prostate lors de la dernière poussée, il se libère finalement, répandant sa semence au plus profond de l'adolescent qui respire plus lourdement qu'avant.

« S'il vous plaît, bouger... », demande-t-il alors qu'il a toujours l'organe dur de l'autre à l'intérieur de lui. Déplaçant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme, il essaye de s'empaler encore plus profondément, de bouger. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire, l'autre sort en glissant puis revient en poussant. Ichigo pousse un cri à la merveilleuse sensation de plaisir qui traverse son corps. Ayant besoin de plus, voulant plus à chaque mouvement que l'autre fait. Il se met à crier une version tronquée des mots 'Kami-sama' quand l'homme frappe ce point parfait à l'intérieur de son corps. Il commence à s'endormir, épuisé après les deux orgasmes. Il tient à remercier l'autre tandis qu'il redescend lentement de sa jouissance, mais il réalise alors qu'il ne sait pas comment l'appeler. L'appeler 'Père Noel', ça sonnerait vraiment étrange à ses oreilles. « Merci... », lâche l'adolescent tout en arrivant vaguement à la conclusion qu'il vient d'être violé par un autre gars. Mais Ichigo s'en fiche, il a ressenti du plaisir et sent son corps se détendre avant de s'endormir.

Alors qu'il reprend peu à peu conscience, il se retrouve dans son corps. Se demandant comment il est arrivé là, il se penche en avant pour inspecter les sacs avec les cadeaux, mais il s'arrête à mi-chemin quand il sent une douleur depuis ses fesses, à travers sa colonne vertébrale et jusqu'à son cerveau. Ichigo est réveillé cette fois, il tient pour certain maintenant qu'il a eu des relations sexuelles avec un cosplayer tordu qui s'est déguisé en Père Noël, et qui peut voir les shinigami. Se souvenant à quel point c'était bon, et comment il a pratiquement supplié pour plus, il renonce à se prendre la tête et il accepte ça comme une rencontre agréable. Souriant de l'intérieur, il essaye d'ignorer la douleur et constate que tout est encore dans ses sacs.

Se mettant debout à nouveau, il se rend compte que marcher après un rapport sexuel, s'avère plus difficile que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Boitant à moitié, il sort du cinéma et s'efforce au mieux de marcher normalement. Revenant à sa liste, il voit qu'il a tout ce qu'il devait acheter et rentre chez lui, ne remarquant pas les regards étranges de badauds.

A Las Noches, Aizen est de retour de son voyage dans le monde des humains et il s'est changé pendant qu'il revenait dans la Garganta. Il était curieux de connaître les êtres humains et cette tradition appelée 'Noël'. Mais il est encore confus.

Un gros gars en rouge avec une barbe blanche donnant des cadeaux aux humains sous un certain type d'arbre. L'arbre est décoré, mais à quoi bon? C'est une énigme pour le leader du Hueco Mundo. Mais ce qu'il trouve le plus étrange est que ce 'Père Noel' peut entrer dans la maison de tout le monde avec ces cadeaux, et tout ça en une seule et même nuit, sans clé. « _La partie qui dit qu'il vient par la cheminée doit être fausse, sinon il se brûlerait_. » La seule explication qu'il trouve est que le 'Père Noel' est un Shinigami banni qui utilise le Shunpo et sa capacité à traverser les murs pour livrer les cadeaux. Ou peut-être qu'il a un Shikai ou un Bankai qui lui donne la possibilité de le faire. Tout le monde sait à quoi il ressemble et ne peut le voir, alors il utilise probablement un gigai pour se montrer aux humains. Mais il ne sait toujours pas comment ce gars sait ce que chacun veut recevoir dans une boîte, empaquetée sous un arbre décoré de lumières étranges.

« Peut-être qu'il peut lire dans les esprits... », se murmure à lui-même l'homme aux cheveux bruns alors qu'il est assis sur son trône à lire un rapport remis par Ulquiorra sur les autres événements dans le monde des humains. C'est ennuyeux et fascinant à la fois. Intéressant.

« Ulquiorra, » dit Aizen à l'espada aux yeux verts qui lève les yeux vers son créateur. « Va dans le monde humain et trouve qui est cet homme qui va à travers les villes envahir la maison des gens. Il pourrait constituer une menace pour notre sécurité. Emmène d'autres Espada avec toi. »

« Oui, Aizen-sama. » Il salue et quitte la pièce se dirigeant vers les autres Espada.

Debout, il regarde la pendule et voit qu'il est presque minuit dans le monde des humains. Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage quand il regarde à côté les vêtements rouges qu'il portait plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo est interrogé par son père qui veut savoir pourquoi il boite à moitié. Envoyant son père voler contre le mur, il commence à lui crier de le laisser seul, car il a chuté de façon étrange quand quelqu'un l'a accidentellement poussé dans les escaliers. Isshin ne semble pas croire un mot de ce que son fils lui dit, mais il laisse tomber le sujet et reste assis dans un coin pour se met à pleurer. Agacé comme il est, Ichigo se rend dans sa chambre et se jette sur son lit, réfléchissant sur la façon dont cette journée a merdé, littéralement.

Il a dû s'endormir. Quand il est entré dans sa chambre, les lampadaires de rue n'étaient pas allumés et le soleil était visible. Maintenant les lumières sont allumées et le soleil a disparu. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indique qu'il est presque minuit. Sans se soucier du temps, il se déshabille et se met au lit avec seulement son boxeur noir. Il se couvre avec les draps blancs et se tourne vers son côté, face à la fenêtre. Ses mains glissent sous le tissu noir et caresse l'organe mou dans une tentative de revivre les événements dans la salle de stockage oubliée.

Il gémit en silence à peine a-t-il touché sa peau, s'envoyant des frissons dans le dos, le sang se précipitant dans son sexe qui rapidement commence à se durcir sous les coups l'effleurant à peine et les souvenirs. Dans sa béatitude, il n'a pas entendu les pas martelés dans l'escalier ou les coups frappés à sa porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Ichigo est de nouveau ramené à la réalité froide et enlève sa main de l'intérieur de son boxeur pour crier à son père. « Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais! Te faufiler derrière une personne en train de dormir! »

Surpris par le cri soudain, Isshin regarde et voit un mouvement étrange sous les couvertures. « Je vais te laisser à tes rêves romantiques! », crie-t-il tout à coup alors qu'il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Confus par les paroles de son père, il regarde en bas et voit son érection pointer sous les draps, de manière _très évidente_.

Mentalement il se met un coup de pied, il retombe ensuite sur le lit en tirant à lui ses couvertures au-dessus de la tête. Il ne veut pas être vu. Même s'il sait que personne ne le dérangera ce soir, pas après ce que son père a vu. C'était gênant, pas à cause de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais à cause de l'image à laquelle il pensait, et du fait de se faire attraper.

Quelques minutes après, Ichigo ferme les yeux et s'endort. L'espace dans la chambre se déchire pour s'ouvrir sur un personnage vêtu de rouge qui marche dans l'obscurité dans la pièce. Ses pas sont légers comme une plume et impossible à entendre, il se rapproche du lit et écarte les draps couvrant le corps presque nu de l'adolescent aux cheveux orange. S'assurer que le garçon ne se réveille pas constitue le plus grand défi.

L'obstacle appelé drap est retiré en toute sécurité et il détaille le corps du garçon avec des yeux bruns cupides, la rareté de sa couleur de cheveux, son corps juste assez mince, quelques côtes sont visibles sur sa poitrine. L'adolescent bouge dans son sommeil et il est maintenant étendu sur le dos. Le sourire derrière sa barbe blanche s'agrandit dès qu'Aizen découvre l'excitation vive d'Ichigo dans son boxeur. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir apprécié leur rencontre dans le centre commercial.

« NGH ... Père ... Ahh ... » gémit doucement l'adolescent au moment où sa main commence à travailler sur son érection tandis que son visage devient plus rouge à chaque coup. Aizen sent son propre pantalon le serrer aux sons émis par le garçon sur le chemin de la jouissance. Otant son gant de satin blanc, il atteint le boxeur noir et glisse sa main dedans pour reprendre le travail. Le propriétaire recule sa main pour se cramponner au drap et cambrer son dos, poussant dans la grande main forte.

Le boxeur glisse le long de ses longues jambes et il est exposé aux yeux du monde, ou dans ce cas aux yeux du puissant leader des Arrancars version cosplay. Ichigo miaule pour protester car la main chaude a cessé ses mouvements. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te sentiras mieux très bientôt, » souffle Aizen dans l'oreille droite du garçon pendant que sa main gauche remonte les muscles à peine visibles et taquine l'entrée du garçon qui se crispe, visiblement détendu. Il pousse le premier doigt pour le préparer un peu, pas trop, car cela ruinerait le plaisir quand il va se réveiller et voir l'autre déjà en action.

Ichigo commence à haleter quand le doigt commence à se tortiller à l'intérieur de son corps, à la recherche de cette tâche parfaite. Ses jambes ont été écartées et ses genoux déplacés vers sa poitrine pour fournir un meilleur accès à Aizen. Il met un deuxième doigt, étirant doucement l'entrée. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange est perdu dans le plaisir car il essaye de s'empaler sur les doigts frétillants à l'intérieur de son corps, prêt à ses moindres volontés. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres, incapable de former le moindre mot dans son état actuel. Voyant cela comme un signe, Aizen réussit à enlever son pantalon avec une main, juste en déchirant la ceinture, le pantalon rouge gonflé se retrouve autour de ses chevilles. Sa queue, maintenant libérée remue dans l'excitation en pensant au plaisir qui va certainement suivre.

Retirant ses doigts, il attrape le creux des genoux du garçon et les presse avec force vers sa poitrine, réveillant le garçon en question. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargissent quand il voit le personnage dont il était en train de rêver. Il se fiche bien de savoir comment l'homme est venu dans sa chambre, ni pourquoi. Il saisit les cheveux blancs en plastique, sachant que c'est une perruque, il veut savoir qui est en dessous. Il tire un coup sec et c'est la tête d'Aizen qui apparaît. L'adolescent jette simplement un regard pour ce qui semble une éternité, puis il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller au moment où l'autre pousse brutalement.

Ichigo hurle de douleur et de plaisir dès que l'autre entre en lui. En fait, il ne se soucie pas que ce soit le chef ennemi qui soit en train de pilonner son cul. « Plus...aah…vite! » crie-t-il quand sa prostate est touchée. Aizen prend doucement son temps pour aller et venir, pour taquiner le garçon, pour le faire supplier plus. L'orangé veut que ça aille plus vite, et il le veut maintenant. Mais l'autre freine son mouvement, faisant tout aussi vite, ou dans ce cas lentement, comme il l'a décidé. Il contrôle tout. Ichigo atteint avec ses mains les cheveux bruns ondulés de son 'partenaire', il attrape et tire la tête vers le bas, puis l'embrasse maladroitement, bien qu'il veuille transmettre de la passion à l'autre. Rompant le baiser, il recherche de l'air alors que le faisceau de nerfs est de nouveau frappé, le faisant se cambrer le dos en gémissant bruyamment.

Se saisissant de sa propre érection, il commence à se caresser au même rythme que la poussée toujours si lente. Il lâche déjà du pré-sperme, il ne va pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps. « S'il vous plaît ... » gémit Ichigo, délirant de bonheur, il ne pense plus de manière cohérente. « Aizen... Sama! » Il perd patience, il veut plus de friction, c'est une torture. « Plus vite ... Ah! » Il se met à crier quand l'autre augmente soudainement la cadence et commence à frapper son point de plaisir à chaque poussée. Ichigo voudrait remercier, parler ou embrasser Aizen, mais il ne peut pas. Il est perdu dans son propre paradis, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie le nom de l'autre au moment où il se libère sur sa propre main et sur son ventre. Son corps se détend, mais il ne sent plus rien pendant quelques secondes qui semblent des heures, même pas que l'autre a continué de pousser quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne aussi.

Juste par un léger grognement, il remplit l'adolescent avec sa semence, le revendiquant comme sa propriété. Il fait encore quelques poussées, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils ont tous les deux atteint leur orgasme. Libérant le garçon qu'il retenait, il se retourne pour chercher quelque chose pour se nettoyer. Son poigné est attrapé par une main fine et il regarde son propriétaire rougir. « Laissez-moi... », il ramène Aizen face au lit, les yeux se déplaçant avec une légère incertitude, « … vous aider pour ça. »

Ichigo est assis sur ses mains et ses genoux sur le lit tandis que sa langue se précipite dehors pour lécher son membre. Il n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant, il ne l'a même pas vu faire sur certains sites pornos via le net. Bon sang, il n'a même pas entendu ses amis parler de trucs comme ça. S'étant mis dans une position assise, il sent quelque chose glisser hors de ses fesses et grimace légèrement. En utilisant ses mains, il met le sexe énorme de l'autre dans sa bouche. « Tu es à moi maintenant. » dit Aizen. Ce n'est pas une question ou une déclaration. C'est un fait.

Sans penser à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, il engloutit la virilité dans sa bouche autant que possible. Ce que ses lèvres et sa langue ne peuvent pas couvrir, il utilise ses mains pour frotter la peau. Quand il sent durcir l'organe dans sa bouche, il le relâche et le lèche pour le nettoyer, de la tête à la base, jusqu'à ce que son nez soit enfoui dans les poils bruns bouclés. Aizen en veut plus et saisit le garçon par les cheveux et pousse son érection renouvelée dans la bouche d'Ichigo, l'enfonçant dans sa gorge avec force. Toujours au summum depuis son dernier orgasme, il vient assez tôt, en remplissant la bouche d'Ichigo avec sa semence.

Ichigo ne peut pas se plaindre. C'est lui qui a commencé. Il avale volontiers tout ce qu'il peut trouver dans et autour de sa bouche. En relevant les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns avec une rougeur et quelques restes de sperme sur le visage, il voit l'autre s'habiller, légèrement haletant et une goutte de sueur sur son front. Alors que la porte sur le Garganta s'ouvre, Aizen veut s'y diriger, mais est arrêté par quelqu'un qui tire dans le dos sur son long manteau blanc.

« Je peux venir ...? » demande Ichigo, pas vraiment sur de la raison qui le pousse à le demander. « Aizen-sama. » Ses yeux montrent la fidélité, la luxure et une certaine confusion. Pour Aizen, c'est vraiment une bonne occasion de se faire un cadeau de Noël. Il n'a même pas besoin du gros shinigami banni, vêtu d'un costume rouge pour l'aider.

« Veux-tu venir avec moi et me parler de la tradition de Noël dans votre monde? » demande sournoisement Aizen à l'adolescent à moitié hébété, qui hoche la tête avec impatience. Il s'habille rapidement et pousse son âme de shinigami hors de son corps et suit l'homme vêtu de blanc, sans y réfléchir une autre seconde.


End file.
